


Promise in Imladris

by staran



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staran/pseuds/staran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas watches Aragorn make his decision to protect the Ring-Bearer, and realises that this is the man who he will follow, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise in Imladris

**Author's Note:**

> Legolas's POV, at Elrond's council in Imladris, in FOTR.

The Ring must be taken into the Dark Lands, it was the conclusion of Lord Elrond. The question was who should carry it. The council was silent, pondering that. The son of the steward of Gondor suggested to have it taken to the White City, to be used against the Enemy. So foolish, so typically human.   
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond had said? the Ring must be destroyed." I said, frowning.  
"And I suppose you'll be the one to take it?" A dwarf spat. Gimli son of Gloin, I remember. I met-and imprisoned- his father once. No wonder he was unfriendly.  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" the red-bearded dwarf shouted. My people and the other elves stood and retorted angry words, and the council was loud with flying insults. My eyes found his, which were tired and amused, and they shone with a light of wisdom that marked his difference: Estel, hope. But before that name he was Aragorn son of Arathorn first, Isildur's heir, the last of kings, born to lead and shine. I had met him several times, in Mirkwood. He'd come with Lord Elrond, still very young...and yet the same light had been there: nothing could shroud his brilliancy, not youth, nor the self-exile into the wilderness.  
Our eyes locked, and I wondered if he remembered me. It seemed to be there in his eyes, a recognision, a smile. I was studying his expression when the Halfling spoke.  
Little was his voice and few heard him, but I did, and he did. We both knew what would come next, and my heart grieved. For the Halfling, for the ranger who will soon cease to wander free in the wild, and for myself who will follow his lead. A shadow had befallen the Woodland Realm long ago, and darkness was in my people's heart since then. I long to fight beside them in this battle that I know cannot be avoided, for I knew I was their hope, and my father would need my skill in archery and battle. But the man sitting across from me, Aragorn son of Arathorn, I knew I would follow him wherever he leads me, and the only person for whom I will ever do so.  
"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor! " the Halfling shouted, though his voice quivered. "Who will come with me?"  
I closed my eyes and waited for his voice.  
"By my life or death, I can protect you. I will." The man knelt in front of the Halfing, so their eyes are level. "You'll have my sword." he promised.  
"And you have my bow." I walked forward. His eyes met mine, and I could tell he was surprised, for he thought I would want to stay by my father's side. And I looked back, and let him know my mind.  
I will follow you, into light or shadow. I will not wait behind and watch you walk into your doom. If you should fall, I fall with you. But we should fight together first, and I will be beside you. To me that will be enough. No matter what lies in front, I will always be there. I promise.  
You smiled. I, too, smiled.


End file.
